La mégère apprivoisée
by kkwette
Summary: Hermione, responsable d'édition est une vraie mégère. Jamais contente, râlant sans arrêt, une vraie harpie. Comment fera Ron, joueur de rugby international, pour réussir à l'amadouer et l'aimer? Attention pas de magie! Univers Alternatif. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rencontre**_ _**du 3**__**ème**__** type**_

Punaise !! Il fallait vraiment que ça lui arrive à _elle, _dans un aéroport où ils ne comprennent pas sa langue. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner ses affaires, elle avait plutôt tendance à être une maniaque. Peu importe que cela concerne son bureau, ou son appartement. Tout est bien rangé, en place, en ordre. Mais alors que faisait-elle à genoux, fouillant dans ce maudit sac, à la recherche de son billet d'avion ? Quelle idée d'avoir été à Rome pour se rendre à un congrès sur _« Les nouvelles technologies et l'édition_ » ? En fait, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle voyait bien que l'hôtesse attendait avec impatience qu'elle retrouve son billet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?? Qu'elle voulait rester dans ce pays mangeur de pâtes, ne connaissant rien à la signalisation routière et qui plus est, dont aucun des habitants ne parlait un mot de sa chère langue maternelle : l'Anglais. Pfffff !! Elle se releva, pour poser son sac sur le guichet. Le visage rougi, par la position accroupie inconfortable, mais également par l'agacement.

" Écoutez, je sais que je l'ai, il est dans mon sac. Je l'avais dans les mains il n'y a même pas deux secondes " dit-elle tout en vidant le contenu de son sac sur le comptoir, gesticulant comme une damnée.

Tout ce qu'il contenait, y passait, de la brosse à cheveux jusqu'à divers papiers. Elle sentait des regards désapprobateurs, entendait des souffles derrière. Elle releva les yeux sur l'hôtesse, dont le visage contrit d'impatience et d'excuse se posait sur la personne suivante. Elle se retourna vivement et lança un regard de haine et de mépris à la personne en question. Un grand type roux. (Roux quelle idée ! Il en existe encore sur cette planète ??) Il va attendre, comme tout le monde! Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute, si son billet se faisait la malle au moment de l'embarcation. La loi de Murphy, vous connaissez ?? Non ?? Toujours là au moment où on ne l'attend pas. Son sac vidé, toujours pas de billet en vue.

" Bon, écoutez mademoiselle, je vais faire passer les autres personnes avant vous, pendant que vous cherchez votre billet ", murmura l'hôtesse.

" Pardon ? Vous pouvez bien attendre quelques secondes, non ?! Ce n'est pas croyable ça !! "

Elle se retourna en entendant le type derrière elle grogner, les sourcils froncés.

" C'est quoi votre problème à vous ? "

" Euh… Elle va se calmer la petite dame. Mademoiselle a raison. Laissez-nous passer, on ne va pas patienter jusqu'à la Saint-Glinglin que vous ayez retrouvé votre billet " dit-il d'un ton irrité.

Sauf que pendant toute sa tirade, elle ne l'avait pas écouté un seul instant. Elle continuait tranquillement à fouiller dans son sac, parmi ses papiers divers et variés, pouffant et soufflant. Et là, contre toute attente, elle entrevit enfin l'objet désiré. Il était coincé entre deux pages du manuscrit qu'elle venait de consulter quelques minutes auparavant.

" Ben voilà, je l'ai trouvé, il suffisait d'être un tantinet patient, Monsieur ! " proclame-t-elle, affichant un sourire triomphant, lui agitant sous le nez le billet tant attendu.

" Vous allez enfin pouvoir arrêter de râler ! "

" Je rêve… " murmure-t-il en la regardant se diriger vers la salle d'embarcation.

C'était enfin à son tour de donner son billet. Il sut, à l'instant où la jeune femme avait posé les yeux sur lui, qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et lui demanda timidement un autographe. Le genre d'exercices, dont il avait une pratique quotidienne, ce qui ne lui déplaisait guère. Il trouvait cela amusant, appréciable, voire même glorifiant. Un bon moyen de draguer, comme diraient si bien ses coéquipiers. Ronald Weasley quittait l'Italie, après un match amical dont son équipe sortait triomphante. Le fait d'être un joueur de rugby international ne laissait pas indifférentes certaines demoiselles. Il faut avouer qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Très grand (environ 1m90), les épaules larges, un visage avenant, une grande bouche, un sourire à se damner, des yeux bleu azur, des cheveux roux flamboyants. Bref, ce qu'on nommerait un "beau gosse″. Ronald finit de signer l'autographe et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione parcourait l'allée de l'avion, cherchant son numéro de siège. Elle le trouva enfin. Il se situait au milieu d'une rangée de trois sièges dans l'allée centrale. Elle s'installa confortablement, et commença à parcourir le manuscrit devant ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronald s'engageait dans ladite allée, regardant le numéro de siège sur son billet. Il stoppa au niveau de la rangée où se trouvait Hermione. Satisfait d'avoir repéré celui-ci, il baissa son regard sur la personne qui demeurerait assise à côté de lui pendant le voyage. Son sourire se figea, ses bras et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Hermione leva son visage pour voir également son voisin, retira ses lunettes, une expression d'incrédulité s'y lisait. Ils dirent de concert :

" Ah non!! C'est pas vrai!! Mais Murphy me poursuit, j'en ai pour la journée! C'est pas possible!! " s'exclama Hermione.

" Oh non!! Pincez-moi!! Je rêve!! " Dit Ron en hésitant entre s'asseoir ou fuir en courant de cet avion.

Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Cette fichue harpie était à côté de lui. Combien de temps durait le vol déjà?? 2h45 environ. Il allait soit mourir d'ennui, soit devenir un meurtrier. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air commode du tout. Il s'assit à contre cœur, en soupirant de désespoir. L'ignorant, Hermione se remit à sa lecture. S'étant bien installé et ayant sorti un magazine de sport, il se mit à le feuilleter. Son regard se posait sur le manuscrit que lisait Hermione. Elle s'acharnait à y imposer sa marque de son stylo rose. Elle semblait corriger, remettre en forme le texte, en assénant des coups de traits vifs. Ron se demanda si elle n'était pas éditrice ou un truc dans le genre. Il n'y connaissait rien à la littérature, et encore moins à l'édition. Tout ça lui paraissait barbant au plus au point. Il arrêta ses coups d'œil au moment où Hermione, qui ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lire par-dessus son épaule, lui jeta un regard torve, les lèvres retroussées, émettant un grognement sonore. Ron, surpris par cette réaction, haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, eut un mouvement de recul, et cessa de la regarder. "Mon Dieu, mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre ! " pensa Ron.

Plus tard, alors que l'avion commençait à se remplir avec les autres passagers. Un homme blond, d'une trentaine d'années, s'immobilisa devant le fauteuil resté vacant près d'Hermione. Un sourire "émail diamant″ collé sur son visage. Il regarda simultanément Hermione et Ronald, les salua joyeusement, ils y répondirent de manière brève. Hermione replongea dans son récit.

Cependant le nouveau passager ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Hermione ne paraissait pas le laisser indifférent et il commença à lui poser des questions. Comment elle s'appelait, ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, la raison pour laquelle elle se rendait à Londres. Le flux des questions commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. D'un coup, elle releva sa main pour faire stopper cette logorrhée épuisante et dit :

" Hun! Hun! " ne le regardant même pas.

Le jeune homme blond, stupéfait, voulut reprendre la conversation mais elle répéta de nouveau ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il finit par se taire, voyant bien que la jeune femme ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions. Ron, quant à lui, observait l'échange avec délectation. Il se dit qu'il n'était donc pas le seul avec qui elle avait ce comportement là. Il la trouvait ahurissante. Elle ne devait pas être mariée, ce n'était pas possible, comment un homme sensé pourrait vouloir se marier avec une personne aussi hargneuse, un vrai petit roquet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le vol avait entamé son avancée depuis un certain temps, quand un stewart arriva devant les passagers en classe éco. Il débuta son speech, énonçant les règles de sécurité. Il observait Ron sans arrêt, lui souriant à pleine dent, essayant d'attirer son attention. Ron rougit, gêné de cette insistance. Cela lui arrivait souvent de se faire draguer par des hommes. Il comprenait parfaitement que son physique y était pour quelque chose, mais bon, lui qui était purement hétérosexuel, cela le mettait à chaque fois dans l'embarras.

Hermione, exaspérée d'entendre cette interminable décompte, grommela fortement :

" Non mais c'est bon! Pffffffffff! Il suffit pas d'avoir fait math sup' pour savoir ça. On a compris. On n'est pas complètement débile! " Elle tourna sa tête vers le blond qui écoutait le speech avec attention, les sourcils froncés en concentration intense. " En fin de compte, peut être que si… ". Le blond la regarda, lui fit un sourire. Elle détourna la tête. Ron était effaré de son audace. Elle parlait de cet homme avec un tel mépris que cela en était déconcertant.

Plus tard, l'homme réitéra ses questions mais sans succès. Elle l'envoya balader systématiquement. Il échangea un regard avec Ron, qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister, que cela serait vain de vouloir continuer. Ron lui mima le geste de la folie, en lui montrant Hermione et en disant sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche "Laissez tomber! Elle est folle!″. Les deux hommes se sourirent.

Le vol continua, chacun ayant repris une activité solitaire. L'atterrissage arriva enfin signalant la fin du cauchemar.

En sortant de l'aéroport, Ron s'avança vers un taxi, ouvrit la portière. Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Hermione se précipita sur le taxi, s'y engouffra et claqua la portière tellement violemment qu'elle emporta dans son geste… Ron, qui s'étala contre la voiture. Il eut juste le temps d'enlever sa main, au moment où le chauffeur démarra. Hermione dans la voiture, le sourire aux lèvres, donna son adresse au conducteur. Il était éberlué. Cette peste l'aura saoulé jusqu'au bout. De rage, il sautait sur place, en hurlant des jurons de toute sorte. La maudissant jusqu'à la 13ème génération.

" Bloody Hell!!! La prochaine fois, envoyez moi des sauterelles, au moins ça je pourrais gérer!! " hurla-t-il.

Il trouva enfin un taxi qui le ramena chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle de me laisser les emprunter.

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Merci à ma bêta reader de me soutenir comme elle le fait, je t'adore ma Chipie!

Merci à _lady oscar, ptithermy, Ct6, pilgrim67 _et bien sûr à toi ma _Beowulfwulf _pour vos reviews si gentilles.

_**Guinness**_

Hermione s'était réveillée à l'aube, comme toujours. Elle se doucha rapidement, s'habilla d'un tailleur de couleur gris-bleu avec une chemise blanche. Elle ne prenait jamais son petit-déjeuner chez elle. Elle préférait de loin aller chercher son café dans ces brasseries où l'on servait des cafés à emporter de différentes tailles. Elle ne savait jamais faire le sien, c'était toujours du jus de chaussettes et les leurs étaient à se damner. Elle adorait déguster le sien au boulot. Et de café, elle en aurait besoin. Rien que pour oublier la journée horrible qu'elle avait passée la veille. Arrivant à son travail, chargée comme un mulet, débraillée au possible, des dossiers empaquetés pris dans son bras gauche. Son sac (de Mary Poppins) descendu jusqu'au coude droit, son café dans la main qu'elle posa soigneusement sur son bureau sans les renverser ou les faire tomber, et là elle se dit que c'était un exploit. Elle s'installa enfin sur sa chaise et se rhabilla prestement.

Tiens, en parlant de truc horrible, son chef s'approchait de son bureau. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le saquer celui-là ! Elle le trouvait pédant, avec une tête de premier de la classe, trop de dents, draguant tout ce qui bouge. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu avoir ce poste de chef d'édition. Tout simplement parce que la boîte appartenait à son père et qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire de son fiston. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner un poste. Il aurait tout un tas d'assistants pour lui faire son boulot, et lui ferait semblant de comprendre ce pour quoi il est payé. Quel abruti !

Bref, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il allait encore lui prendre la tête sur le manuscrit qu'elle avait décidé de faire publier. Comment pouvait-il donner son avis ? Il n'y connaissait rien en littérature, quelle qu'elle soit. Il ne savait même pas qui avait écrit 'Notre-Dame de Paris'. Mon Dieu ! Sauvez nous !

Elle travaillait sur un livre qui lui tenait à cœur. L'écrivaine était une de ses connaissances, Béa Wolf. Cela racontait l'histoire d'une femme, historienne, qui enquêtait sur les mystères du collège de Navarre à Paris. L'héroïne était une femme forte, indépendante, cultivée, passionnée d'Histoire, bravant tous les dangers pour faire émerger la vérité. Une femme de romans comme Hermione les aimait. Pour une fois qu'elle s'occupait d'un roman historique, ça changeait. D'habitude, son rayon c'était les romans littéraires.

Son chef arriva à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Toujours avec ce fichu manuscrit ! Vous voulez vraiment le faire publier ? Je vois que vous ne voulez ni m'écouter ni en démordre. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous pose un problème ! Ce bouquin est très bien écrit. De plus, il se vendra aussi bien que ces romans à l'eau de rose minables que nous publions. C'est bien vous qui les choisissez non ? Je me trompe ? »

Son visage cramoisi par la honte, les lèvres pincées, il la regardait avec mépris.

« N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui vous paie, Mademoiselle Granger. Il serait peut être temps que vous appreniez à m'obéir.»

« Malheureusement, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, Monsieur ! Cependant, je ne suis pas payée pour faire un travail médiocre, il me semble. Sauf erreur de ma part, tous les manuscrits que je vous ai conseillés de publier vous ont rapporté plus que ces maudits textes romanesques. Donc, je pense pouvoir être en mesure de faire un caprice pour celui-ci. Vous pourrez me réprimander, par la suite, s'il n'a pas eu le succès escompté. Sur ce, Monsieur, j'aimerais continuer mon travail, vous savez celui pour lequel je suis payée. »

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de continuer, elle pencha la tête sur l'amas de feuilles se trouvant devant elle. Il resta immobile encore quelques secondes et lui dit :

« Très bien. Je vous autorise à poursuivre votre travail sur ce livre. Cependant, s'il ne parvient pas à engendrer un nombre de ventes suffisant, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable. Sachez-le ! »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Monsieur ! » Dit-elle, ironiquement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il partit, laissant Hermione qui le regardait avec dédain, la tête remuant de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation, le traitant dans sa barbe de tous les noms d'oiseaux dont elle pouvait se rappeler.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron était au téléphone depuis bientôt un quart d'heure avec sa mère. Toutes les questions existentielles y passaient. Est-ce qu'il mangeait bien ? Est-ce qu'il se couvrait bien ? Voyait-il quelqu'un en particulier ? Est-ce qu'il dormait assez ? Comment se passait l'entraînement ? Comment s'était passé son voyage à Rome ? Il dut mettre un terme à sa conversation téléphonique car son entraîneur l'appelait.

« Hey ! Weasley ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! On t'attend ! Magne-toi ! »

« Bon, Maman, je te laisse ok ! Je te rappelle plus tard… Mais non pas dans dix jours, promis… Moi aussi je t'embrasse… Oui je t'aime aussi… Je dois y aller. Bye. »

Il secoua la tête. C'était toujours comme ça avec sa mère. Elle s'inquiétait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait beau avoir eu sept enfants, elle téléphonait à chacun d'eux pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Ils avaient tous droit à leur jour de la semaine. Ron, c'était le Lundi. Ne cherchez pas pourquoi, lui-même n'en savait rien. Il faisait parti d'une famille très soudée, qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que ses frères et sœur avaient des enfants. Sa mère lui rappelait constamment qu'il fallait peut être qu'il s'y mette un jour. Il restait les seuls avec son frère Charly à ne pas être marié ni avoir des enfants. Elle pensait qu'il ferait un très bon père, vu la façon dont il s'occupait de ses neveux et nièces. Mais pour Ron, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Sa carrière était, pour le moment, sa priorité. Et puis, se marier et avoir des enfants, OK, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la perle rare.

Plus tard, pendant la pause-déjeuner, dans les vestiaires, Ron discutait d'Hermione avec ses coéquipiers. Il leur raconta l'espèce de furie qu'il avait rencontrée, entre le moment où elle avait pris la tête à tout le monde pour retrouver son billet, jusqu'au passage dans l'avion avec le blond, et pour finir, le coup du taxi. Rien que d'en parler, la moutarde lui remontait au nez. Quand une sonnerie l'arrêta dans son discours. Ron regarda l'écran de son portable, c'était le numéro de Natasha. Une mannequin, rencontrée dans un de ces cocktails mondains auxquels il avait participé. Elle était assez jolie, un peu trop maigre par contre et pas très intéressante. Elle avait tendance à dire 'Amen' à tout ce qu'il disait. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était une partenaire très séduisante. Il répondit au coup de fil. Elle lui annonça qu'elle ne pourrait pas être disponible pour leur rendez-vous de ce soir.

« Tu n'es pas fâché, j'espère ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mais non enfin ! Je comprends, il n'y a pas de souci. On se reprogrammera une sortie plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. Bon je dois te laisser Natasha. A bientôt. »

« À bientôt mon chéri ! »

« Bye. »

Il raccrocha. Ses collègues le regardèrent, souriant.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous pour une troisième mi-temps ! Trop cool ! » Dirent-ils en chœur.

« Euh… Je sais pas les gars. Je suis un peu crevé. »

« Allez ! Ça va te faire du bien après tes péripéties d'hier » Dit Steve.

« Ok, vous avez gagné ! »

« Super !! »

En fin de journée, sur le chemin du pub, Ron regardait distraitement dans les différentes vitrines. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la vitrine d'un restaurant où il aperçut Natasha en charmante compagnie. Sa main étroitement enlacée dans celle de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Ron resta à les regarder encore quelques instants. Un de ses collègues, Greg, parti à sa recherche, le rejoignit enfin. Au même moment, Natasha tourna la tête et le vit, surprise, elle retira sa main de celle de son compagnon. Il lui mima le geste et la parole 'C'est fini entre nous!'. Elle se précipita dehors mais Ron et son ami étaient déjà loin. L'amant de la jeune femme qui avait suivi la scène, essaya de la retenir. Elle revint dans le restaurant, s'excusa et s'en alla.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un pub branché, de l'autre côté de la ville, Hermione prenait un verre avec ses amis. C'était un groupe assez hétéroclite. Il y avait Judith dite Jude, timide, introvertie mais qui n'avait pas son pareil pour vous dire vos quatre vérités sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione l'avait connue pendant ses études à la fac. Rupert dit Rup', était mignon, charmeur, plein de vie, sortant avec tout ce qui bougeait mais surtout qui avait un attribut masculin. Ils s'étaient rencontrés avec Hermione dans une boîte, un soir où ils avaient eu des galères et de ce fait, ne s'étaient plus quittés. La seule fois où elle avait été en boîte de sa vie. Et enfin, il restait Shona, l'excentrique et grande gueule de service, plutôt canon, qui dévorait les hommes à pleine dent. Shona avait été collègue. Elle travaillait encore dans leur ancienne société.

Ils discutaient de leur prochain voyage à Barcelone. Judith qui est une planificatrice née, leur expliquait le programme qu'elle leur avait concocté.

« Donc nous allons d'abord commencer par visiter _Les Ramblas_, ensuite _Le Quartier Gothique_, puis _Le Quartier de la Barceloneta_, et pour finir _Le Port_. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Moi j'en dis qu'en 3 jours, on aura jamais le temps de tout faire » Dit Hermione.

« Attends Jude !! Mais on s'arrête quand pour manger ? » S'exclama Rupert.

« Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole ! T'es pas un mec pour rien toi ! » Rétorqua Jude.

« Ben quoi, c'est important quand même ! »

« Bon les gens, on verra quand on y sera ! Si ça se trouve on aura le temps de tout faire, même de manger chouchou » Expliqua Shona à Rupert.

« Au fait, en parlant de voyage, comment s'est passé le tien à Rome ? » Demanda Jude à Hermione.

« Pour être honnête, à part la conférence et le vol de retour c'était super ! Rome est une ville magnifique. J'ai eu le temps de faire les visites que je voulais. Entre la _Basilique Saint-Pierre_ et sa place, _La Piazza Colonna_, _Le Forum Romain_, _Le Colisée,_ _Le Panthéon_ et _La fontaine de Trevi_, j'ai été gâtée. C'est superbe. Par contre, c'est le pays du _Vespa_ et ils ne savent pas ce qu'est le code de la route. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant le voyage du retour ? » Demanda Rupert.

« Je me suis retrouvée entre deux crétins sur le vol. Un blond qui n'a pas arrêté de me draguer. Et un autre type, un roux, qui lisait par-dessus mon épaule. Ça ma gonflé prodigieusement. En tous les cas, il ne laissait pas indifférent le stewart qui a passé dix plombes à nous expliquer les règles de sécurité en lui faisant les yeux doux.»

« Tu sais si tu réagis comme ça à chaque fois qu'un mec te drague, on arrivera jamais à te caser » Dit Jude.

« Et alors ?! Je ne vais tout de même pas sortir avec le premier idiot que je croise tout de même ! » Répondit Hermione en colère.

« Moi, le seul roux qui me fasse triper, c'est un joueur de rugby. Je le kiffe grave. Il est trop sexy ! » Dit Shona en minaudant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Pendant qu'elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise, elle vit Ron sur un des écrans allumés dans le pub.

« Oh Mon Dieu !! C'est _Lui_ !! Le fameux joueur dont je viens de vous parler ! Lui, là ! Ronald, je ne sais quoi. Il est trop beau !! Je l'aime d'amouuuuuuuuuuur ! » Hurla-t-elle aux autres en pointant du doigt l'écran.

Tous se retournèrent pour fixer la télévision et voir le 'roux sexy'. Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle resta abasourdie.

« Nan !! Ne me dis pas ça ! Pas _Lui_ ! Pas ce gros con ! Mais c'était lui à l'aéroport ! » Déclama-t-elle.

« Quoi !! Scandale !! Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec lui dans l'avion. Présente-le moi tout de suite !! » Lança Shona

« Ça va pas non ?! Je ne le connais même pas d'abord. Et y'a peu de chances pour que je le revoie cet abruti » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Allez ! Fais un effort ! Tu dois bien avoir des connaissances dans le milieu du journalisme sportif. Tu sais, Julien, ton pote de la fac. Il est bien journaliste sportif. Il doit pouvoir avoir ses entrées, non ? » Supplia Shona.

« N'insiste pas ! Franchement je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui trouver ! Il est roux, c'est moche le orange ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il est homo ! » S'emporta Hermione.

« C'est vrai ? Il est homo ? Il est fait pour moi alors. Pour une fois que je sors avec un roux ! Il est plutôt pas mal, un rugbyman en plus. Je vais vous faire un remake des _Dieux du stade_, les filles ! » Dit Rupert.

« Rêve pas bichon ! Il est hétéro et PAS TOUCHE ! Il est pour moi celui-là ! » Revendiqua Shona.

« On est mal barré avec ces deux là ! Car quand il s'agit d'une future conquête, on a du mal à les arrêter. » Répliqua Jude en regardant tour à tour Hermione et ses deux autres comparses.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je le revoie, ça m'a suffit d'une fois. » Répondit Hermione pour stopper ses deux amis dans leur querelle.

Si elle savait….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron était furieux. Il fallait s'en douter. Les femmes, de nos jours, étaient devenues aussi frivoles que les hommes. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il lui arrivait, si cela concernait Natasha. Mais Ron grogna de protestation pour leur signaler que le sujet était clos, après avoir partagé un regard de connivence avec Greg.

Dans le pub, Ron ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé. Il enchaînait verre sur verre. À la fin de la soirée, il était complètement ivre. Il proférait des injures et autres missives concernant les femmes et leurs comportements vis-à-vis des hommes. Greg le stoppa dans son élan pour boire un autre verre.

« Toutes les mêmes de toute façonnn ! Y'en a pas une pour relever l'autre ! Elles te remplacent à la moinnnndre occasionnnn ! »

« Bon, Ron, il est temps de rentrer chez toi mon grand. Allez ! Je te raccompagne. » Dit Greg.

« Naaaaaaaaan, je veux pas rentrer maintenaaaant ! »

« Si, si ! Allez grosse brute. On y va. Bonne fin de soirée les gars. À demain. » Salua Greg, tout en prenant par le bras Ron, qui tentait plus ou moins de se débattre pour rester assis.

Il titubait et serait tombé tomber plusieurs fois si Greg ne l'avait pas retenu. Il ramena Ron chez lui, l'aida à rentrer dans son appartement et le jeta sur son lit.

« A demain Ron. La prochaine fois sors avec une intello, au moins elle te brisera pas le cœur celle-là. » Dit il en sortant de la chambre de Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle de me laisser les emprunter.

_**Petite note de l'auteur :**_ Je sais que ce chapitre contient peu de moments entre Ron et Hermione mais rassurez-vous je me rattraperais dans le prochain chapitre. Merci encore de continuer à me lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Enjoy!

Merci encore à toi ma bêta que j'aime!

* * *

_**Interview**_

Hermione était à son travail depuis bientôt une heure. Sa journée avait plus ou moins bien commencé, son chef l'avait encore harcelée pour une histoire de maquette qui n'avait pas été finie en temps et en heure. Le problème était qu'Hermione n'en était pas responsable, mais plutôt sa collègue Suzanne partie en vacances. Celle-ci n'était jamais fichue de rendre son travail à l'heure. De ce fait, son chef l'avait prise pour cible. Seulement, Hermione n'était pas du genre à se faire engueuler pour un travail qui n'était pas le sien. Elle l'avait donc envoyé sur les roses. Pour qui la prenait-il ce crétin ? Elle rendait toujours ses projets bouclés à temps voire même bien avant la deadline. De toute évidence, cette journée avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues. En se levant, elle avait fait tomber son réveil, son rideau de douche, son café sur la table, ne retrouvait plus ses clefs ni ses lunettes. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Elle rêvassait depuis plus de dix minutes, se remémorant la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec ses amis la veille (la bande à Basile… Arf…), quand soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, la faisant sursauter. C'était Julien, le fameux journaliste sportif. Quand on parle du loup, enfin, parlait.

« Salut Hermione ! » Dit Julien, presque aphone, le nez plus que bouché.

« Salut Julien ! Ma parole mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!! »

« Disons que j'ai attrapé un méchant rhume à force de traîner autour des stades. »

« Oui j'entends ça. Enfin, je n'entends rien en fait, mais bon, c'est pas grave. Je suppose que si tu m'appelles c'est pour me demander quelque chose. »

« Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois. » Répondit-il avec un léger rire.

« Eh oui ! Toujours ! Bon vas-y je t'écoute, car tu ne le sais pas mais j'ai un vrai métier moi. » Rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Voilà, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai plus de voix et j'avais une interview hyper importante à refaire. » Dit-il penaud, en omettant de rétorquer quoi que ce soit à sa précédente remarque caustique.

« Attends, je te vois venir. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je la fasse pour toi ?! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais je n'y connais rien en sport ! Tu n'as pas ton autre collègue pour ça ? »

« Il est parti en vacances à l'autre bout du monde. Tu sais si ce n'était pas important, je ne te le demanderais pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne décales pas le rendez-vous ? »

« Parce que je l'ai déjà fait deux fois et qu'une troisième ça craint. Surtout qu'ils ne voudront jamais en reprendre une autre date. Ils m'ont bien fait comprendre, surtout l'entraîneur, que j'avais intérêt à ne pas décaler celle-ci. Allez ! S'il-te-plaît. » Supplia-t-il.

« Et c'est quand ton rendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

« Ce soir »

« QUOI !! Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Tu me préviens à la dernière minute ! »

« Désolé. Mais tu es ma dernière chance. S'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie. Ne me dis pas non. Pitié. »

« J'espère que tu es à genoux sinon ta supplique ne vaut rien »

« Euh… pas vraiment mais je peux le faire si tu veux. »

« Oui j'espère bien ! Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi et que je te connais depuis longtemps. Par contre la prochaine fois, oh et puis non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Quoi qu'il en soit tu me revaudras ça. Des billets pour mon père par exemple, pour aller voir un match de foot. »

« Ok ! Ok ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! Merci encore. Le rendez-vous est à 18h, au Starbuck derrière Saint-Paul. »

« Au Starbuck ! Tu fais vraiment tes interviews dans des endroits bizarres toi. Bon d'accord, même si j'avoue que c'est mon QG. »

« Oui je sais mais j'aime bien ces cafés. »

« Mouais… Bon, passons. J'attends tes questions par mail. Je dois te laisser. Bye. » Hermione raccrocha.

« Oui, merci. Bye » Répondit Julien en entendant le cliquetis du téléphone indiquant que l'autre personne avait raccroché.

Zut ! Fais chier ! Bon comment allait-elle sans sortir ? Elle n'y connaissait absolument rien au sport. Elle détestait faire un travail sans savoir comment allait se diriger l'entière opération. Parfaitement je suis 'Madame je suis une accro du contrôle' ! Et alors ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'on posait comme question à un sportif ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et pour s'aider, il y avait internet. Merveilleux outil, elle allait pouvoir lire les interviews que Julien avait faites, comme ça elle n'irait pas sans savoir.

Les questions que Julien avait préparées, avaient été renvoyées à Hermione quelques instants après la fin de leur conversation téléphonique. Elle ouvrit le message et lut la série de questions. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait interviewé personne. Elle l'avait fait pendant ses études, mais tout cela était loin maintenant du travail qu'elle effectuait aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle trouvait les questions stupides, sans aucun intérêt. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient voulu refaire l'interview ! Elle était nulle ! Elle prit son téléphone et rappela illico Julien. Il décrocha à la 4ème sonnerie.

« C'est Hermione. Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils veuillent que tu refasses l'interview. Elle est NULLE ! »

« Hermione ? »

« Ben oui, je viens de te le dire !! »

« Mais… Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Julien qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le rappelait et surtout pourquoi elle l'engueulait.

« Je mettrai ça sur le compte de ta maladie mais sache que ton interview est pourrie ! Tu m'as habituée à mieux que ça. Et puisque je suis une très bonne journaliste et une excellente responsable d'édition, je vais te refaire entièrement ton interview. Tu ne peux pas poser ces questions neutres et sans intérêt. NON ! Ne me remercie pas. Allez ! Salut ! »

Elle raccrocha. Julien n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione lui avait débité sa tirade en un temps record et il n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle était cinglée, il l'avait toujours trouvée tordue de toutes les façons. Et la modestie ne l'étouffait pas celle-là ! Elle lui avait, en un laps de temps très court, prouvé que c'était un incompétent, que son boulot était à chier, et l'avait engueulé de surcroît. Même s'il devait avouer qu'elle était très douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait professionnellement, qu'elle l'aidait à la dernière minute, elle était exécrable. Il se réjouissait quand même, car même s'il savait que l'interview n'était pas aussi bonne qu'elle le devait, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il faut dire que le joueur qu'il avait interviewé n'était pas des plus bavards. Il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez, et il répondait à la plupart des questions par oui ou non. Pas facile. Enfin… à Hermione de se débrouiller maintenant…

Quelques minutes après avoir raccroché d'avec Julien, elle se mit au travail. Elle commença à rédiger quelques questions. Quand, de nouveau au bout de quelques heures, la sonnerie de son téléphone sonna. 'Maman', voilà ce qui était affiché sur l'écran. Elle hésitait à répondre. Ça pouvait durer des heures avec sa mère, sachant que la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire il y a presque un mois, elle avait été plus qu'évasive concernant sa vie. Bon, il fallait bien l'affronter un jour ou l'autre se dit-elle.

« Bonjour Maman »

« Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Je ne te dérange pas trop j'espère. »

« Je suis au travail là maman » Répondit-elle ironiquement.

« Oh pardon ma puce ! Mais je pensais que tu étais partie déjeuner. »

« Comment ça 'partie déjeuner' ? » Demanda Hermione, en regardant l'horloge affichée sur son ordinateur. Mince ! Il était près de 13h. En effet, il était temps qu'elle aille déjeuner.

« Eh bien oui, il est presque 13h. Ce n'est pas à cette heure-ci que tu vas déjeuner le midi ? » Questionna sa mère.

« Si mais je n'avais pas vu l'heure tourner à vrai dire. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maman ? Un problème ? » Demanda Hermione légèrement agacée de na pas avoir fait attention à l'heure et d'être 'bloquée' au téléphone avec sa mère.

« Oh rien ma chérie, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles car ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'en ai pas eue. » Dit Mme Granger

Voilà ! Des reproches ! Elle se doutait qu'elle allait avoir une réflexion dans ce genre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Hermione était très 'famille'. Elle était fille unique et de ce fait était sensée être proche de ses parents. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle était très solitaire et son boulot l'accaparait énormément. Ses parents ne vivant pas à Londres mais à Bath, elle n'avait pas forcément l'envie ni le courage d'aller leur rendre visite.

« Je sais maman, j'aurai dû te rappeler mais j'ai eu des tas de choses à faire. » Répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

« En fait, je t'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais venir ce week-end à la maison. »

« Euh… Attends je regarde si je n'ai rien de prévu… Non. Mais, dis-moi, il y a un évènement important auquel je dois vraiment assister ? Il ne me semble pas que ce soit ton anniversaire ou celui de papa, ni de quelqu'un de la famille. Pourquoi ce week-end ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas fêter quelque chose en particulier, juste t'avoir avec nous. Et puis… ». Sa mère hésita à continuer. Elle connaissait bien sa fille. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait se faire envoyer paître mais bon… il fallait qu'elle se lance. « J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un… »

« Oh non maman. Je te vois venir. Tu vas me prendre au piège ! Je ne veux pas d'un rendez-vous arrangé avec un des collaborateurs de papa. Non merci !! Ce sera sans moi ! Et je te signale que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! » Répliqua Hermione, fâchée.

« Mais tu ne le connais pas encore. Si ça se trouve il va te plaire. Je sais que tu n'as personne en ce moment. Il serait temps que tu trouves quelqu'un, ma chérie. » Répondit sa mère un peu irritée.

« Ecoute maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de me trouver quelqu'un sans ton aide. Merci. Je suis assez grande. Ce sera donc sans moi pour ce week-end. Je te téléphone pour te prévenir de ma prochaine venue. » Dit Hermione, agacée. Elle aimait ses parents sauf quand ils voulaient interférer dans sa vie privée, surtout sa mère. Son père, lui, préférait que sa 'petite princesse' reste célibataire. Pour lui, aucun homme ne la méritait. La pression pour le pauvre homme qu'elle aurait dans sa vie serait énorme.

« Mais… Bon très bien. C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu te voir un peu. Je comprends. Bon je te laisse ma chérie. A bientôt. On t'aime et on t'embrasse fort avec ton père. Prends soin de toi. » Céda Mme Granger. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le dernier mot mais elle avait tenté.

« Ok. Moi aussi je vous embrasse et je t'appelle bientôt. Au revoir maman. »

'Aaaaaahhhh' poussa Hermione comme soupir, c'était le genre de confrontation avec sa mère qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Cependant l'avoir eue au téléphone lui avait fait plaisir quand même. Son ventre gargouilla. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle aille déjeuner. Elle quitta son bureau et partit manger dans un bar où elle retrouva Jude qui travaillait non loin d'ici.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour Ron, le réveil avait aussi été difficile. Il avait une affreuse gueule de bois. Mais combien de pintes de bière avait-il bues la veille ? Quatre ? Cinq ? Dix ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, surtout pas de la manière dont il avait atterri chez lui. C'est un coup de fil de son entraîneur qui l'avait réveillé ce matin. Il lui avait hurlé dessus en lui demandant 'de ramener son joli p'tit cul IMMEDIATEMENT !'. Il se leva péniblement, prit une douche, s'habilla, pris une aspirine et partit au stade le plus rapidement possible. Arrivé avec une heure de retard, et après s'être pris une engueulade phénoménale, Ron commença l'entraînement.

Au déjeuner, dans un pub près du stade, Mr Johnson, l'entraîneur, vint voir Ron pour lui rappeler que ce soir il avait l'interview. Ron avait complètement oublié, vu la manière dont cela s'était passé la dernière fois. Pfffffff, la barbe ! Il n'y avait pas plus soporifique ! Toujours les mêmes questions stupides, inintéressantes. Il devait le faire, histoire de faire de la pub, de parler des performances de ses collègues, de l'entraineur efficace qu'ils avaient la chance d'avoir. Nan, là ça sonnait définitivement faux. Même s'il devait l'avouer, Mr Johnson était plutôt un bon dans son domaine. Ses collègues se moquèrent de lui en lui disant qu'il allait être interviewé pour 'Girls Magazine'. Quelle bande d'abrutis ceux-là ! Il les aurait bien envoyés au casse-pipe à sa place !

Le déjeuner terminé, il repartit s'exercer. La fin de l'après-midi arriva mettant fin aux exercices. Ron alla se doucher, et salua ses collègues en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain. Il devait se dépêcher pour arriver jusqu'au lieu dit. Ça faisait une petite trotte. Le taxi prit le plus de raccourcis possibles. Il débarqua à l'heure devant le café. Il hésita à entrer, il ne voyait pas le journaliste à travers les vitres. Il se décida enfin à pénétrer dans le café. Il jeta des coups d'œil furtifs et soudain il se figea. Non, pas ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar ! Laissez-moi me réveiller ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ??!!! Ron était sur le point de partir quand l'autre personne s'aperçut qu'on l'observait. Elle releva la tête de son bloc-notes, une expression ahurie sur le visage, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Furent les seules paroles qui purent en sortir.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle de me laisser les emprunter.

_**Petite note de l'auteur :**_ Voilà enfin le chapitre des retrouvailles. J'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire (surtout concernant les dialogues). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que ce soit le cas ou non laissez-moi une ptite review, ça fait pas de mal. Merci encore d'être toujours au rendez-vous. Enjoy!

_**Merci à toi ma Chipie!**_

_****_

* * *

__

_**Starbucks Coffee**_

Il ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Il y avait des centaines de Starbucks à Londres, pourquoi avait-elle choisi celui-là ? Il avait la mine déconfite de celui à qui on avait annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle. Il aurait voulu faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue mais là, c'était un peu mort, puisqu'elle l'avait repéré aussi. Merde ! Bon, que devait-il faire ? Il n'y avait plus aucune place de disponible et toujours pas trace de ce fichu journaliste. Bloody Hell ! Réfléchissons… Il restait une place devant la folle furieuse et… et personne d'autre. 'Allez, Ron, un peu de courage ! Elle ne peut pas te bouffer… Je n'en suis pas si sûr…' Se dit Ron dans sa tête. Il s'avança vers le siège vacant devant Hermione.

L'expression de celle-ci était passée de l'atermoiement à la colère. Elle l'observait avec un rictus de mépris, la lèvre supérieure retroussée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ?! Vous me suivez ou quoi ?! » Questionna Hermione.

« Oh là, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Si vous pensez que je vous cours après, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! Je préférerais vous éviter mais le sort s'acharne contre moi apparemment. » Dit-il en s'asseyant devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous asseoir avec moi. Je croyais que vous préfériez m'éviter ? C'est bien ce que vous venez de dire non ? Allez ouste ! Dégagez ! » Répliqua-t-elle, rouge de colère.

« Pas question ! Il n'y a pas d'autre place. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Vous n'attendez personne je suppose. Qui voudrait boire un verre avec vous, on se le demande… »

« Ecoutez, je ne vais pas me répéter. Et sachez que j'ai un rendez-vous… » Hermione fut interrompue par Ron.

« Laissez-moi rire ! Vous ?! Un rendez-vous ?! Mais il est tombé sur la tête le pauvre garçon qui a accepté ça. »

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant mais un entretien professionnel ! J'ai un sportif à interviewer, et… » Hermione s'arrêta de parler. Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre la présence de Ron dans le café. Mais bien sûr ! C'était lui le fameux 'sportif à interviewer'. À l'expression de Ron, celui-ci venait aussi de faire percuter l'idée dans son cerveau.

« Oh non ! Bon écoutez, on laisse l'interview comme elle est, pas la peine de la refaire en fait. » Dit Ron qui s'apprêtait à se lever.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère, je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien Ok ! Nous allons refaire cette interview, même si ça ne m'enchante pas. Je l'ai promis et puis, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit parfaite. Bon, on s'y met ? » Dit Hermione.

Ron était dépité. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se carapater au plus vite. Il était 17h30. Il avait rendez-vous à 20h30 avec une groupie qu'il avait rencontrée hier soir en sortant du stade. Elle lui avait donné son numéro et il s'était dit qu'il avait envie d'un peu de compagnie après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Natasha. Ron s'excusa auprès d'Hermione car il avait envie d'une boisson, il lui demanda si elle désirait quelque chose. Elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait un 'Caramel Machiato'. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons. Il lui avait pris la plus grande taille, le 'Venti' et s'était pris un jus d'orange. Elle l'observa à sa guise pendant qu'il déposait les boissons sur la table. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés de sa douche prise précédemment, des gouttelettes d'eau s'en échappaient pour glisser le long de son cou. Le polo qu'il portait, légèrement moulant, mettait en évidence ses muscles. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt bien foutu. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et pour dissimuler son trouble, elle lui déclara en voyant la taille de la boisson :

« Euh… Merci. Mais vous m'avez pris un chaudron là ! Je ne pourrais jamais boire tout ça ! »

« Je ne vous oblige pas à tout boire. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez ! On est gentil et voilà comment on est remercié ! »

« Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton ! Vous ne m'aviez pas demandé quelle taille je voulais. C'est de votre faute ! »

« Ok ! Ok ! C'est de ma faute ! Bon on la commence cette interview ? Parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

« Parce que vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire moi aussi ?! Enfin, bref… » Dit-elle, irritée.

Hermione regarda son calepin, elle y avait annoté toutes les questions. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, s'humecta les lèvres. Ron la regardait, intrigué, impatient qu'elle commence, et lorsqu'elle s'humidifia les lèvres, il eut un coup de chaud. Il trouvait que c'était le truc le plus sexy qu'une femme puisse faire. Faut dire qu'il était un peu en manque, le pauvre garçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bloc note et vit la multitude de questions qu'elle allait lui poser.

« Euh… Attendez. Vous allez vraiment me demander tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne fais pas mon travail à moitié, Monsieur ! » Déclama-t-elle.

« Mais on va y passer des heures ! Vous avez vu tout ça ! C'est énorme ! » Dit Ron. Seulement, en voulant lui montrer la tonne de questions qu'elle avait notée sur son calepin, sa main emporta son verre de jus d'orange qui se renversa sur la table inondant le carnet ainsi que le chemisier et la jupe d'Hermione. Celle-ci se leva à temps pour éviter d'en avoir encore plus sur elle. Ron fit de même afin de l'aider à nettoyer.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé ! » S'excusa-t-il approchant sa main munie d'un mouchoir vers sa poitrine pour commencer à essuyer les vêtements tâchés.

« Mais vous êtes vraiment un abruti, c'est pas vrai ! Et vous faites quoi là ! Bas les pattes ! Vous êtes dingue ! » Hurla-t-elle en dégageant sa main d'un geste brusque. « Bon je reviens ! Et vous, ne touchez plus à rien ! Vraiment... Mes notes sont fichues maintenant ! Imbécile ! ». Elle s'éloigna vers les toilettes pour essayer de réparer les dégâts.

« Bon, c'est bon, je m'excuse, j'ai pas fait exprès. » Rétorqua-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner. Elle se retourna et le regarda, haineuse.

Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard, énervée. Son chemisier blanc était plus ou moins sec et laissait entrevoir par transparence son soutien-gorge. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, Ron avait les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine, la bouche ouverte.

« Ne vous gênez pas surtout ! Espèce de pervers ! » Murmura-t-elle pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas, elle se sentait gênée d'être observée de la sorte. Ron la regarda et ferma la bouche. Pris en plein flagrant délit de 'matage', il avait honte et la rougeur Weasley commençait à se répandre dans son cou et ses oreilles.

« Je vous ai dit que je m'excusais. Que vous faut-il de plus ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligez de me regarder comme un morceau de viande. Ça va allez oui ! »

« Bon… On la commence cette interview ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » Dit-il pour cacher sa confusion.

« Vous ne manquez pas d'air, vous ! »

« C'est vous qui me dites ça ? Je rêve ! Bon on enchaîne. »

Hermione voulait rétorquer une réplique assassine mais s'en abstint. Elle voulait aussi en finir au plus vite, pour s'exiler loin de ce crétin. Elle commença donc l'entretien, sans ses notes, ce qui allait être encore plus handicapant. Elle ne connaissait rien au rugby et par conséquent avait tout noté sur ce fichu calepin inutilisable maintenant. Elle aurait adoré que son père soit là, lui au moins il y connaissait un rayon, il était fan.

« Donc… Vous faites partie de l'équipe de foot d'Angleterre… Comment se passe les entraînements et combien de temps durent-ils ? Votre entraîneur est-il dur, compétent ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle releva son visage pour attendre sa réponse. Il restait sans voix, la bouche béante. Il voulait exploser de rire, elle devait se foutre de lui, ce n'était pas possible. Mais devant le regard impatient d'Hermione, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Ok, elle n'y connaissait rien.

« Vous voulez dire que je fais partie de l'équipe de RUGBY d'Angleterre et non de foot. »

« Oui si vous voulez ! » Dit-elle, énervée. Mon Dieu ! Elle devait être rouge comme une tomate. Comment avait-elle pu sortir une énormité pareille. Elle s'était trompée. Il devait la prendre pour une incompétente. Elle se ressaisit au plus vite.

« Bon, donc vous en êtes le gardien de cette équipe ? »

« Euh… pas vraiment sachant qu'au RUGBY il n'y a pas de gardien. » Répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se moquait d'elle, accentuant à chaque fois le mot rugby, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle s'enfonçait. « Mais dites-moi, vous n'y connaissez rien du tout au rugby vous. Je crois que cette interview est encore plus nulle que la précédente ! Faut peut être vous renseigner un peu plus avant de venir questionner quelqu'un, non ?! »

« Oui bon !! Je remplace au pied levé moi ! Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir. Et cela m'étonnerait fort qu'elle soit pis que celle de mon collègue ! Je me suis renseignée, voyez-vous, mais tout était noté sur mon bloc note que vous avez si gentiment inondé.» Expliqua Hermione, rougissante de honte.

« Mouais… À votre place, je n'en serai pas si sûre. Je vous signale tout de même qu'il sait au moins quelle est la composition d'une équipe de RUGBY ! Lui ! Et je me suis déjà acquitté de mes excuses, je ne vais pas recommencer cent fois. » Asséna-t-il pour la déstabiliser encore plus. Il jubilait. Pouvoir lui rabaisser son caquet était jouissif. Madame-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-ou-presque allait devoir mettre son orgueil de côté. Et pour se moquer d'elle il rajouta : « C'est pour quel journal déjà ? Okapi ? Ça a changé Okapi ? »

« C'est quoi Okapi ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, suspicieuse qu'il lui pose cette question stupide.

« Un journal pour enfants. » Répondit-il, souriant.

« Pour enfants, quelle horreur ! Bon continuons ! Combien de pénalités avez-vous eu pour avoir touché la balle avec vos mains ? » Il était scié. Elle posait des questions sans queue ni tête. Elle confondait tout avec le foot.

En même temps, pourquoi être surpris, plus rien ne devait l'étonner avec elle. Et en plus d'être une râleuse née, jamais contente, elle détestait les enfants. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant en y réfléchissant bien. Pendant qu'elle continuait sur sa lancée, il regardait sa montre. Il était pratiquement 20h30 maintenant. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la reprendre entre chaque question, histoire de la faire enrager. On peut dire qu'il avait pris son pied. Ses réponses n'avaient eu aucun rapport avec les questions posées. Son petit jeu avait duré presque 2h30, il ne s'en était pas lassé, mais il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous s'il persévérait. Toutefois, il devait bien avouer que plus ils avançaient dans les questions plus celles-ci devenaient pertinentes. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré l'agacement, l'irritation, la colère et la frustration qu'il pouvait déceler sur son visage et dans son ton.

Elle se rendait bien compte de ce que cet abruti essayait de faire. La faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle pouvait être coriace s'il le fallait. Elle vit qu'il n'avait pas cessé de regarder sa montre durant l'interview. Il devait être attendu. Eh bien c'est ce qu'on verra, se dit-elle. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça. Elle poursuivait l'interrogatoire sans se soucier du fait qu'il trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, cette interview prend des heures et j'ai un autre rendez-vous. Alors si on pouvait accélérer le mouvement ça m'arrangerait. »

« Je n'ai pas fini. Vous vouliez refaire cet entretien donc on va poursuivre. Il ne fallait rien demander sinon. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu la refaire mais mon entraineur. »

« A tergiverser comme on le fait on n'avance pas plus là. » Rétorqua-t-elle, souriant d'un air glorieux.

Ron avait de nouveau jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre et il était déjà 20h30. Apparemment, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau comme ça. Il déclara :

« Visiblement, nous allons en avoir encore pour un certain temps, je vous propose de finir ça devant un dîner. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Rassurez vous ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, c'est juste que je commence à avoir sérieusement les crocs ! »

Hermione était abasourdie, elle ne s'était absolument pas préparée à ça. Elle mit quelques secondes à donner sa réponse. Elle le considéra et constata qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle accepta. Avant de partir, elle alla se rafraîchir aux toilettes. Pendant ce temps, Ron en profita pour appeler sa conquête en s'excusant de ne pouvoir être au rendez-vous, mais lui en promit un autre prochainement. Hermione sortit des toilettes et ils partirent en direction d'un restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils choisirent de manger dans un petit restaurant italien que Ron connaissait dans ce quartier. Ils étaient peu nombreux ce qui permettait de poursuivre l'interview de manière plus intime. Ils finirent l'entretien au moment où le plat principal arrivait. Ron voyait qu'Hermione commençait à se détendre, il en profita pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec elle. Car même s'il trouvait qu'elle était exaspérante, elle n'en était pas moins intéressante.

« On se voit souvent ces derniers jours, et je ne connais même pas votre nom » Dit-il.

« Granger. »

« Quoi ? C'est pas votre prénom ça ! »

« Hermione. »

« Her… Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes sourd ma parole ! Ou vous le faites exprès pour me faire enrager ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Non je ne suis pas sourd ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'entends quelqu'un s'appeler comme ça. »

« Oui je sais, mon prénom est peu connu. Une originalité de mes parents, de mon père plus particulièrement. » Murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise, les joues rougies.

« Manifestement, vous n'aimez pas le sport. Vous allez souvent au cinéma ? » Demanda Ron.

Hermione restait méfiante mais lui répondit. « Oui, visiblement plus que vous. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai peu de temps pour ce genre de loisirs et y aller seul, c'est pas mon truc. »

Ils finirent leur plat. Ron commanda un gros dessert (Banana Split), par contre, Hermione s'en abstint, elle n'avait même pas fini son plat de pâtes. Ron lui proposa de prendre un dessert mais elle refusa.

« Allez ! Prenez-en un. Je vous le paie. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Je peux me le payer moi-même. C'est juste que je n'arrive plus à avaler quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment vous pouvez encore manger ça. » Dit-elle avec une moue écœurée, pointant du doigt le dessert.

« Ne cherchez pas, je suis très gourmand. Ce qui fait le plus grand bonheur de ma mère. » Répondit il d'un large sourire.

« Alors, assumez-la votre gourmandise et ayez au moins le courage de commander votre deuxième dessert tout seul ! »

« On peut dire que vous n'êtes pas commode vous ! »

« Oui, je sais et si vous n'êtes pas content, c'est la même chose. »

Pendant que Ron finissait d'engloutir son deuxième dessert, Hermione parcourut la salle du restaurant et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait qu'eux. Elle fit comprendre par un signe de tête à Ron qu'il était temps qu'ils partent car le restaurant allait bientôt fermer ses portes. Au moment de l'addition, Hermione sortit sa carte bleue et paya. Ron n'eut même pas le temps de dire 'ouf'.

« J'aurais préféré payer vous savez, tout du moins ma part. Je suis gêné. » Dit Ron, contrarié et embarrassé.

« Je dégaine ma carte bleue plus vite que mon ombre. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'un homme paie l'addition pour moi. Je suis une grande fille. » Répondit elle, dédaigneuse.

Ron releva les sourcils manifestant son incompréhension. Cette fille était un 'tue l'amour' à elle toute seule.

« Je vais vous raccompagner. » Proposa-t-il.

« Non merci, pour ça aussi, je sais me débrouiller seule. »

« Mais vous êtes insupportable ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous raccompagnerai. On ne m'a pas élevé comme ça. Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir seule. On ne sait jamais. »

« Je viens de vous dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'un chaperon ! »

« Melle Granger, ceci n'est pas une proposition, mais un ordre ! »

« Je ne vous permets pas de prendre des décisions pour moi, Monsieur ! »

« Vu que vous êtes têtue comme une mule, je n'ai pas d'autres moyens ! »

Ron prit Hermione par le bras qui se débattait. Il héla un taxi qui s'approchait. Tenant toujours Hermione par le bras, il ouvrit la portière, elle le tapait de toutes ses forces sur le bras et essaya à plusieurs reprises de lui donner des coups de pieds, en vain, Ron enfourna Hermione prestement dans le taxi. Le chauffeur, très amusé, leur demanda leur destination. Ils répondirent en même temps leur adresse respective. Hermione jeta un regard venimeux à Ron, il fit un geste pour qu'elle redonne son adresse au chauffeur. Elle se calma légèrement et récita de nouveau celle-ci. Le conducteur embraya.

Pendant tout le trajet, ils ne desserrèrent pas une fois les dents. Ils se regardaient chacun leur tour. Hermione restait toujours fâchée, le regard empli de colère. Quant à Ron, il en jouait. Il la trouvait horripilante mais extrêmement amusante.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble d'Hermione, Ron demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Ron tendit sa main pour qu'Hermione la serre. Elle hésita mais la prit.

« Désolé d'avoir été un peu brusque mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. » Hermione voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il reprit. « Non, ne dites rien, je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais, je ne pouvais décemment pas vous autoriser à rentrer seule. J'aurais eu trop de scrupules et d'inquiétudes. Merci d'être venue pour refaire l'interview. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons l'opportunité de nous revoir. » Ron n'avait toujours pas desserré la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et voulut la retirer mais Ron la serra encore plus.

« En effet, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ce que vous avez fait. Je pense également qu'il y a peu de chances que l'on se revoit sauf si le sort s'acharne contre moi. Maintenant, veuillez me lâcher la main, s'il vous plaît. » Dit elle en essayant tant bien que mal de la dégager.

Ron la lâcha enfin, à regret, car il savait que ça la mettait très mal à l'aise. Et il adorait ça. Elle le regarda, les joues enflammées, le salua d'un « Bonsoir ». Il l'observa pendant qu'elle entrait dans son immeuble, elle se retourna avant de refermer la porte. Ron lui fit un geste de salut, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle releva les yeux en signe d'exaspération. Ron riant, s'installa dans la voiture et donna son adresse au chauffeur.

« Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, vous faites un drôle de petit couple, tous les deux. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Vous rigolez, ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! Mais elle me fait mourir de rire tellement elle est coincée. J'adore la taquiner, c'est tout. Et il y a peu de chances que l'on se revoit, croyez-moi. » Répliqua Ron

« Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, 'Qui aime bien, châtie bien'. »

« Mouais… » Dit Ron, tournant la tête vers la vitre pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Elle était froide, susceptible, colérique, négative. Cependant, elle était assez jolie, ses lèvres étaient charnues, et l'accident du chemiser où il a pu observer sa poitrine avait été plus que… tendu, surtout dans son pantalon. Bref, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, et ça l'énervait. Elle n'était pas du tout son genre, en plus. Les ennuis commençaient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle de me laisser les emprunter.

**Petite note de l'auteur** : Je vous fais mon mea culpa. J'aurais dû poster il y a déjà deux jours. C'est juste que je travaille (Naaaan, sans déconner!) 8 jours (limite) d'affilée. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance. Merci encore de me lire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez encore. Enjoy!

**Merci ma Chipie d'amouuuur!**

* * *

_**7**__**ème**__** Art **_

Le lendemain matin, Ron arriva au stade la tête dans les nuages. La première chose, que Mr Johnson lui demanda, fut de savoir si l'interview s'était bien passée. Ron resta plus qu'évasif en lui répondant que « Oui, oui, ça s'est bien passé » d'un air rêveur, les yeux dans le vague. Ses collègues de jeu le remarquèrent et lui redemandèrent de lui raconter en détail sa soirée d'hier.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je suis tombé hier. Enfin, du moins qui m'a interviewé. » Leur dit Ron.

« Non ? Qui ça ? » Clamèrent en chœur deux de ses camarades de jeu.

« C'est pas le même que la dernière fois ? Jenkins c'est ça ? » Demanda Greg.

« Nan ! La folle de l'aéroport ! Je vous jure ! C'était surréaliste de la voir dans ce café. Et puis, je peux vous assurez qu'elle n'a rien perdu de sa bonne humeur. Toujours aussi hargneuse. Un vrai modèle de bonté, d'enthousiasme, de gentillesse. » Dit Ron narquois. Ses collègues ricanèrent, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

« N'empêche, poursuivit Ron, on a discuté jusqu'à 1h du matin, j'en reviens pas. »

« Quoi ??!!! » S'exclamèrent les autres.

« Ben ouais, son interview était hyper longue, il fallait tout lui expliquer, elle n'y connaissait rien au rugby. Ça a duré des plombes parce que je prenais un malin plaisir à la faire enrager et elle ne marchait pas, elle courait ! Mais aussi parce qu'elle m'a posé dix milliards de questions. Enfin, bref, je ne pense pas avoir le plaisir de la revoir de si tôt. » Conclut Ron.

« Tu sais, généralement c'est bon signe de parler aussi longtemps avec une nana le premier soir. Ça signifie qu'on a beaucoup d'atomes crochus avec. » Lui dit Greg, le regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. En plus de ne rien paner au sport, je pense que c'est une bille en matière de relation amoureuse. Et pour être franc, elle ne m'intéresse pas, c'est pas du tout mon genre. » Objecta Ron pour mettre fin à la conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous étions dimanche matin et comme tout bon dimanche, Ron était convié au déjeuner que sa mère organisait. Il avait plaisir à y aller. D'une part, parce que sa mère était un fin cordon bleu mais aussi, parce qu'il avait plaisir à retrouver sa bande de frères et sœur. Ils étaient tous mariés, excepté Charly et lui. Les déjeuners dominicaux ressemblaient à une véritable cacophonie. Entre ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur, ses belles-sœurs, son unique beau frère et ses neveux et nièces, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout le monde parlait dans tous les sens, en même temps. Ron adorait être plongé dans cette atmosphère. N'y a-t-il pas un proverbe qui dit 'Famille nombreuse, famille heureuse' ? Il pouvait le confirmer. Sa famille lui apportait une joie immense. Il était ravi de jouer 'le tonton qui apprenait à faire plein de bêtises'. Ses belles-sœurs étaient toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres, il les appréciait plus ou moins selon leur caractère. Il avait aussi, pendant ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires, l'occasion de revoir son meilleur ami, Harry. Aaaahhhh Harry ! Son pote de toujours. Sa sœur avait toujours été folle de lui, mais dommage pour elle, il n'était pas du tout attiré par les filles. Il fréquentait, depuis maintenant quelques années, son ennemi juré du collège et lycée, Drago. Ron avait eu bien du mal à se faire à l'idée de leur couple. Non pas parce qu'il était contre l'homosexualité, au contraire, chacun faisait ce qui lui plaisait tant qu'il était heureux. Seulement, il ne portait pas particulièrement Drago dans son cœur. Mais par amitié pour Harry, il faisait cet effort d'acceptation. Harry faisant pratiquement partie de la famille, il était invité à chaque repas dominical et la présence de son compagnon était également souhaitée pour le plus grand désarroi de Ron.

Les sujets allaient bon train, quand soudain, Mme Weasley avait entamé la conversation sur Natasha :

« Tu vois mon chéri, je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi. »

« Maman, je t'en prie. Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. » Dit Ron, soupirant, d'un ton résolu.

« Non mais quand même ! Quelle petite garce de t'avoir laissé tomber comme elle l'a fait. Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en mordre les doigts. Et puis, elle n'était pas jolie, et beaucoup trop maigre aussi ! » Déclara-t-elle.

Les autres convives regardaient l'échange entre les deux, riant de la déclaration de la marâtre. Ron était gêné, il n'aimait pas parler de ses conquêtes surtout avec sa mère. Elle ne les trouvait jamais à son goût. Trop maigres, pas jolies, trop grandes, trop petites, pas assez intelligentes, trop bavardes, trop renfermées, trop excentriques. Bref, aucune n'était digne d'être la petite amie de son dernier fiston adoré.

« Mamaaaannn !! S'il te plaît, arrête ! Ça suffit ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. C'est fait, on ne va pas en parler dix ans. Elle m'a trompé, point final ! » Protesta Ron.

« Laisse-le, chéri. Tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses devant ses frères et sa sœur. C'est sa vie privée. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. » S'exprima Mr Weasley, en posant une main réconfortante mais ferme sur le bras de son épouse. Ron échangea un regard plein de gratitude avec celui-ci.

« Mais… » Voulut continuer à dire Mme Weasley. Mais elle s'abstint de continuer à faire tout autre commentaire en observant son mari, qui d'une œillade, lui fit comprendre de se taire.

Pour mettre fin à la conversation, Ron se leva et commença à débarrasser la table pour ensuite faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il alla jouer quelques instants avec sa ribambelle de neveux et nièces surexcités. Il prit congé 2h plus tard et ce malgré les tentatives de sa fratrie pour le faire rester. Ne voulant pas demeurer seul chez lui, il décida de se rendre au cinéma.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione avait été quelque peu chamboulée par la soirée d'hier. Se retrouver seule à seul avec un homme, pendant presque toute une soirée, ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Non pas qu'elle rechignait à rencontrer quelqu'un, mais il fallait avouer que les hommes, qu'elle avait récemment fréquentés, s'étaient avérés être soit des abrutis finis, soit des obsédés sexuels, soit des tarés, ou bien des êtres complètement asexués. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne se jugeait pas comme une personne difficile, quoi qu'en dise ses amis. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas finir avec un homme macho, dépourvu d'intelligence, sans humour ni humanité. Comment ça elle demandait quelque chose qui n'existait pas ?? Mais pas du tout ! Il se trouvait bien sur Terre un homme capable de la faire rire, de la soutenir dans les moments difficiles, de lui tenir tête dans ses opinions, d'avoir assez d'intelligence pour qu'ils puissent échanger leur point de vue sur n'importe quel sujet.

Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses notes, rédigé, mis en forme l'interview, elle l'envoya par email à Julien. Il la remercia immédiatement par échange de mails en lui promettant qu'au prochain match de rugby de l'équipe fétiche de son père, il lui enverrait des billets. Ayant terminé les tâches qu'elle devait accomplir, Hermione tournait en rond dans son appartement. Elle se résolut à aller voir un film, elle souhaitait surtout s'ôter de la tête sa précédente soirée. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un cinéma.

Arrivée devant les écrans d'affichage des horaires de film, elle arrêta son choix sur un long film d'auteur, plus 'intellectuel' que les autres qui paraissaient être à gros budget, remplis de testostérone. Elle commença à faire la queue à une caisse lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Décidément, c'est moi qui vais finir par croire que vous me suivez et que vous êtes folle de moi. » Dit Ron, souriant.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait, elle se retourna pour voir Ron faire la queue à la caisse juxtaposée à la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter d'affronter la réalité qui se présentait à elle. Elle les rouvrit, affichant un grand sourire jaune, et lui répondit :

« Permettez-moi de vous contredire. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme vous fait ici ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le temps pour ce genre de loisirs. »

« Disons que j'essaie de prendre le temps justement. Vous allez voir quoi au fait ? »

« Ce film là. » Hermione pointa son doigt sur l'affiche du film qu'elle allait voir.

« Ah. » Répondit Ron d'un air mi dégoûté, mi septique.

« Et vous ? Epatez-moi. » Dit-elle sarcastique.

« Je pense que je vais vous décevoir, je vais voir celui-là ». Rétorqua-t-il pointant de son index l'affiche d'un film 'de baston'.

« Oui, je vois. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop, c'est de votre niveau intellectuel. »

« Vous êtes charmante. Je ne viens pas au cinéma pour m'endormir mais me divertir. Si c'est pour payer une telle somme et me faire chier, non merci. Je ne doute pas que votre film va être d'un ennui mortel, comme vous quoi ! » Riposta Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Cette remarque l'avait blessée. Mais bon, elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, elle avait commencé les hostilités. Elle paya, Ron aussi et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur salle respective.

Au bout de 2h, Ron ressortit, le sourire aux lèvres, du pop-corn sur les fringues et entre les dents qu'il enlevait d'un geste peu gracieux avec son doigt. Au moment de sortir du cinéma, il garda la porte ouverte pour la personne qui le suivait. Il se retourna tout en tenant la porte et vit que c'était Hermione. Elle baissait la tête pensant qu'il n'allait pas la reconnaître, fuyant son regard.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ?? Je pensais que votre film durait 3h, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il n'était pas bien votre film ? Pour ma part, je me suis bien éclaté. » Dit Ron, triomphant. Hermione ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de l'esquiver mais c'était sans compter sur l'envie de Ron de la taquiner au maximum. Vu la manière dont elle s'était comportée, il voulait se venger. Et la vengeance allait être savoureuse.

« Alors ?? On fait sa timide ? Ça m'étonne de vous. Vous êtes tellement… comment dire… charmante, enjouée, heureuse, adorable quoi ! » Ironisa Ron. Il observait Hermione. Elle le regardait, haineuse. Ses joues étaient rouges d'embarras. Il voulait la faire enrager et l'humilier comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

« Disons que le film n'était pas aussi intéressant que je le pensais. Il y avait trop de longueurs. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester devant un film qui m'ennuie. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous me laissiez passer. » Répondit-elle sans vraiment le regarder, gênée au plus au point, tentant vainement de le contourner. Cependant Ron restait cloué, sans bouger, devant elle. « Bon, vous allez me laisser passer à la fin, oui ou non ?? » Elle reprit, irritée.

« Oh vous fâchez pas ! Bon, pour me faire pardonner de vous taquiner autant, je vous invite à boire un verre. » Lui proposa-t-il, lui faisant une moue enfantine, un sourire en coin. Elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« Ok, mais juste un verre et pas longtemps, hein ? » Répondit Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ai pas demandé en mariage non plus, c'est juste un verre. Après, je vous libère. »

« J'avais compris. Merci bien. »

Au moment où ils se décidaient à partir vers un café, un groupe de jeunes filles ayant reconnu Ron se précipita vers lui pour lui demander un autographe et le prendre en photo. Pour leur échapper, Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras, la colla contre lui pour lui éviter d'être bousculée. Cependant, Ron n'avait pas vu qu'une des jeunes filles les avait pris en photo avec son téléphone portable. Ils partirent le plus vite possible vers un café.

Ils y entrèrent, s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leur boisson. Ils se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ron en eut assez de cette tension, il débuta la conversation :

« Vous avez fait l'interview hier mais il me semble que ce n'est pas vraiment ça votre métier. »

« En effet, je suis responsable d'édition dans une petite maison d'édition. »

« Hum… Hum… Je vois… »

« Vous ne voyez rien du tout en fait. »

« Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire… euh… agréable. »

Hermione soupira fortement. « Oui je suis toujours comme ça. Pourquoi ? Ça vous pose un problème ? »

« Non, mais avouez que c'est plus sympa d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un de plus aimable. J'essaie de vous connaître un peu et vous me rembarrez systématiquement. »

« Eh bien, si ma compagnie et mon comportement vous dérangent tant que ça, je m'en vais. » Dit Hermione tout en se levant.

« Mais non restez ! C'est juste que je pense que vous n'êtes pas toujours comme ça. Qu'à certains moments vous êtes sympa, cool, que vous souriez. Et j'aimerais bien en profiter un peu. » Répondit Ron pour détendre l'ambiance pesante, tout en l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

« Quand je ne connais pas les gens, je garde mes distances, c'est tout. Pourquoi vous voulez apprendre à me connaître ?» Demanda-t-elle, le regard suspicieux.

« Je sais pas, comme ça. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'on nous mette chaque fois sur la même route, sans qu'on ne l'ait décidé. Je vous ai vu plus souvent cette semaine que je ne voyais mon ex, c'est pour dire. »

« Mouais, si vous le dites. »

« Alors ? Quels sont vos loisirs en général ? Dites, on pourrait peut-être commencer à se tutoyer, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Ok. Donc pour répondre à votre… » Ron la regarda du coin de l'œil avec une moue amusée. « … à ta question. J'aime l'Art sous toutes ses formes : la peinture, la sculpture, la musique, le cinéma, la littérature. J'aime lire, sentir l'odeur des vieux livres. J'aime la solitude, les promenades, flâner, voir mes amis. J'aime voyager. Voilà. C'est tout. Et vous ? Je veux dire… toi. »

« J'aime la nature, ma famille très nombreuse, le sport, mes amis, les filles… » Il avait dit cela pour savoir comment elle allait réagir. Il souriait de sa bêtise. Elle avait juste levé les yeux au ciel. Il continua. « J'aime jouer au rugby, me démener sur un terrain, donner tout de moi. Sentir l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines, la tension monter vers la fin d'un match. J'aime surtout partager tout ça avec mes coéquipiers. C'est assez exaltant. C'est très physique. J'aime ça les contacts physiques. » Finit-il par dire avec un grand sourire et un regard qui en disait long.

Hermione se sentit rougir d'un seul coup. A quoi jouait cet abruti ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de la draguer ? Elle tenta de se ressaisir mais cela n'échappa pas à Ron. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson, pour se redonner un peu de contenance.

« Quand vous dites… TU dis que tu as une famille très nombreuse, ça veut dire quoi exactement ? »

« Qu'on est tout simplement nombreux. J'ai cinq frères et une sœur. Si je compte les pièces rapportées, ça fait sept de plus. Et si je te parle de mes neveux et nièces alors là je n'ai pas fini. Disons que nous sommes, chaque dimanche midi, près d'une vingtaine à table. »

« Une vingtaine !!!!! Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama Hermione, les yeux exorbités.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Je suis fille unique. »

« Ah. Désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu es désolé ? »

« Ben, même si parfois j'ai tous envie de les tuer, je les aime trop. J'aurais peur de manquer de quelque chose s'ils n'étaient pas là. Je trouve ça génial de faire partie d'une grande fratrie. On apprend et partage plein de choses. Ça ne te fait rien d'être fille unique ? »

« Non. Je suis habituée et comme j'aime la solitude, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Une chose ne peut pas nous manquer si on ne l'a jamais vécue auparavant. »

« Moui, c'est pas faux. Je suis septique mais bon, chacun sa vision de la vie. Et tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » Demanda Ron, baissant les yeux de peur d'affronter sa réaction.

Hermione resta interdite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre à cette question. Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose après tout.

« Non. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Et toi ? » Questionna Hermione. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui réponde. Elle l'examina pour savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Que voulait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il souhaitait apprendre la concernant. Elle ne se trouvait pas intéressante, alors qu'est-ce qu'un sportif comme lui désirait ? Se moquer d'elle ? Lui faire savoir à quel point elle était insignifiante aux yeux de pareils hommes ? Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par ce type de mecs, les 'baraqués' dans son genre s'intéressaient plus à des minettes 'à forte poitrine'.

« Oui… Non… Enfin c'est un peu compliqué en fait. » Dit Ron, un peu embarrassé de cette incertitude. Que lui répondre ?

« C'est oui ou non mais pas les deux. » Signala-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ! Tu dois bien savoir si oui ou non tu as une petite amie. Soit tu sors avec quelqu'un ou pas. C'est toujours comme ça avec vous les mecs. Vous ne savez jamais ce que vous voulez ! »

« Attends, c'est pas moi qui l'ai trompée, ok ! »

« Donc tu n'as plus de petite amie. »

« Disons que nous n'avons pas rompu 'officiellement'. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça 'pas rompre officiellement' ? »

« On ne s'est pas quitté de vive voix. »

« D'accord… Tu es vraiment bizarre toi ? Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de rigide et de bizarre. » Soupira Hermione

« Bon, on peut changer de sujet là… » Dit Ron gêné et agacé de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a abordé le sujet. »

« Oui, ben je n'aurais pas dû. »

Ils parlèrent d'autres choses, mais malheureusement, chaque sujet amenait à un désaccord. Ils conversèrent jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Ron émette un grondement de protestation. Durant leurs échanges, ils n'avaient fait que boire. Il était près de 22h30, ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé. Ils décidèrent de dîner. Ron paya cette fois l'addition, malgré les protestations d'Hermione. Celle-ci commença à bailler à plusieurs reprises.

« Bon, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. Il est déjà minuit. Je te raccompagne.» Déclara Ron.

« Non, ça ira, je vais rentrer en métro. Merci. »

« À cette heure, je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer en métro, je vais prendre un taxi. On peut le partager si tu veux. »

Hermione hésita d'abord, puis accepta.

Dans le taxi, ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Arrivés devant l'immeuble d'Hermione, celle-ci paya et sortit de la voiture. Ron demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre, il descendit à son tour.

« Hermione, attends ! » Cria Ron alors qu'il voyait Hermione s'avancer vers la porte de l'entrée.

Elle se retourna vivement à l'entente de son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait de cette manière. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Merci pour la soirée, c'était sympa. » Dit Ron, les joues rouges, souriant bêtement.

Hermione le considéra quelques secondes et dit d'une traite en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble :

« De rien. Oui c'est vrai, c'était sympa. Merci. Bye. »

Ron resta comme un idiot devant la porte qui se refermait. Elle avait fui comme une voleuse. Avait-elle eu peur de lui ? Cette fille l'étonnerait toujours. Il retourna dans le taxi. Il demeura dans ses pensées tout le long du trajet qui le ramenait chez lui. Ce qui le surprenait le plus était qu'il avait passé une super soirée. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Cette fille était une pipelette. Il suffisait de savoir où appuyer pour déclencher une logorrhée. Elle était intarissable sur n'importe quel sujet. Il ne s'était pas ennuyé. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il se sentait bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle de me laisser les emprunter.

**Petite note de l'auteur** : Coucou, je suis désolée pour ce méchant retard de 2 semaines, mais ces derniers temps je suis prise par mon boulot (eh oui malheureusement il faut bien justifier ce salaire) mais également par des soucis administratifs (je pars prochainement vivre à l'étranger). Donc, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses concernant mon absence de nouvelles. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. A bientôt (cette fois-ci pas trop longtemps!). Gros bisous. Merci encore de me lire (vous êtes courageux(euses)). Bizzz.

**Merci ma Chipie d'amouuuur pour le travail intensif que tu dois fournir pour corriger chaque chapitre!**

**Merci également à tous les anonymes que je ne peux remercier qu'ici : Ness, sahra, elya, ainsi qu'à twilight-alice-jasper, fan-de-jacob-black (continue ma puce, ta fic est très mimi) et marytherese et mafrip. **

**Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews.**

* * *

_**People Magazine**_

Hermione s'était réveillée très tôt ce lendemain matin. Elle prit une douche rapide. Il lui restait un dossier à boucler au travail et elle voulait en finir au plus vite afin de passer à autre chose. Elle s'habilla rapidement. Avant de sortir, elle prit son tumbler et ses clés. Elle s'arrêta devant le premier kiosque à journaux se trouvant sur sa route. Le libraire la regarda bizarrement, assez étonné. Elle se demanda pourquoi il la regardait comme ça, tout en lui jetant un regard mi-assassin, mi-dédaigneux. Elle attrapa le journal qui l'intéressait, le posa sur le petit comptoir, chercha son portefeuille et lui tendit un billet. Pendant que le buraliste cherchait la monnaie, le regard d'Hermione erra sur les différentes revues. Au moment où l'homme lui rendit son argent, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un magazine : un magazine people ! Sur la couverture, elle vit une photo de Ron et d'elle. Ils étaient très proches.

Où diable cette photo avait-elle prise ?

Ça y est ! Elle se souvenait. Elle avait dû être prise par une des filles qui voulaient les accoster dans le cinéma, hier. Mais comment cette photo avait-elle atterri sur la couverture d'un magazine ? En si peu de temps ? Les gens feraient vraiment n'importe quoi pour avoir de l'argent, ma parole ! Elle hésita à acheter la revue. Puis, la curiosité l'emporta, elle la prit. En regardant le buraliste, elle comprit pourquoi, il l'avait regardée de travers, lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il l'avait reconnue, même si la photographie était de mauvaise qualité. Elle paya le magazine et déguerpit. Elle entra dans un Starbucks, commanda sa boisson et s'enfuit du café. Elle commençait à devenir parano. Elle croyait que tout le monde la regardait.

Elle arriva à son travail. Il n'y avait encore personne, ouf. Elle serait tranquille un petit moment. Elle s'installa à son bureau. Elle inspectait la couverture du magazine ainsi que le titre écrit en gros : 'Ronald Weasley et sa nouvelle compagne ! Mais où a bien pu passer Natasha ?'. Ron lui avait dit qu'il venait de rompre avec sa copine mais pas 'officiellement'. Elle allait être ravie, un magazine allait lui annoncer publiquement ! Et puis, comment ça elle était sa compagne ?!! Quelle bande d'abrutis dans ces magazines ! Il est vrai que la photo était assez explicite. Elle était collée à Ron, contre son torse, les joues rouges. Ron qui la regardait inquiet mais tendre. Tendre ?? Argh ! Pourquoi il avait posé ce genre de regard sur elle ?? C'était à cause de cet idiot tout ça ! La colère montait en elle.

Elle fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis déjà 20 minutes. L'appeler et lui dire de bouger ses fesses afin de rétablir les choses. Il était 7h30 mais elle n'en avait rien à faire si elle le réveillait. Seulement, elle n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone. La seule personne susceptible de l'avoir était Julien, son pote journaliste sportif qui l'avait mise dans cette galère. Elle l'appela immédiatement. Julien, surpris de l'avoir au téléphone, n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre. À quoi cela aurait-il servi d'essayer de comprendre Hermione Granger ? Il lui donna le numéro de Ron, trop content d'en finir avec la gueulante qu'elle venait de lui souffler.

Elle allait enfin avoir des explications sur cette mascarade, et peu importe qu'elle doive réveiller tout le monde, elle n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Elle composa enfin le numéro de Ron et dut attendre six sonneries pour entendre la voix ensommeillée de celui-ci :

« Allo… »

« Je vous préviens ! Vous avez intérêt à remettre de l'ordre dans ce merdier ! »

« Quoi ?? Mais qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Le pape !! Hermione Granger, espèce d'abruti ! » Hurla Hermione.

« Euh… Attends ! Tu vas un peu arrêter de me gueuler dessus comme ça !! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ??! Et puis quelle heure il est d'abord ??! » Demanda Ron, tentant de se lever de son lit, comprenant enfin à qui il avait affaire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il vit l'heure. 7h30. Mais elle était cinglée de l'appeler à cette heure-ci pour lui hurler dessus de surcroît !

« Comment ça ce qui me prend ?! Il me prend que je me retrouve en première page d'un magazine people à cause de toi. Et pour TA gouverne il est 7h30, l'heure de se lever ! » Répliqua Hermione en colère.

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! » Reprit Ron, sentant la colère monter.

Hermione souffla lentement pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

« Je parle de cette photo de nous, en couverture d'un magazine de potins à la noix ! Tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose sinon je leur colle un procès aux fesses ! De quel droit se permettent-ils d'avancer de telles horreurs ?! Ils nous disent ensemble et je ne te raconte même pas le portrait qu'ils dressent de moi sinon je vais finir par vraiment m'énerver ! »

« Ah ! Parce que tu ne l'es pas encore, là ?? Je veux dire énervée. Tu me hurles dessus depuis tout à l'heure et je dois croire que tu n'es absolument pas énervée ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Bon… Maintenant tu vas te calmer, ok !»

« Je me calmerai si je veux !!! » Hurla Hermione.

« Oui ben je ne suis pas là pour me faire engueuler pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait et pour lequel je ne suis au courant de rien ! Alors, tu vas me laisser un peu de temps pour savoir de quoi il retourne ! OK ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« Eh bien vas-y, et dépêche-toi ! Tu te débrouilles mais je veux que cette histoire ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir d'ici ce soir ! »

« Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, moi aussi j'ai un job. Ça attendra après ! Salut ! » Ron raccrocha, n'attendant même pas une réponse de la part d'Hermione. Pour quoi faire après tout ?? Se prendre encore une rafale ? Non merci ! Bonjour le réveil ! Elle va se calmer l'hystérique !

Hermione était folle de rage. Comment avait-il osé lui couper l'herbe sous le pied de la sorte ? Elle n'avait pas fini de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette histoire. Si d'ici ce soir tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre, ça allait chauffer pour son matricule.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était au tour de Mme Weasley d'en rajouter une couche. Ron avait à peine eu le temps de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller, que de nouveau, son téléphone se remit à sonner. Il regarda l'écran, pour y découvrir le numéro du Terrier. A cette heure-ci, cela ne pouvait être que sa mère. Son père ne se serait jamais permis de l'appeler à une heure aussi matinale. Ron souffla, déjà fatigué de la conversation qui n'avait même pas encore commencé. Désespéré, il décrocha tout de même le combiné.

« Bonjour Maman… »

« Ron, explique-moi ça ! »

« De quoi tu parles ?? »

« Mais de ce que dit ce stupide journal ! »

« Ah ! Ça ! »

« Comment ça 'Ah ! Ça !' Dis-moi qui est cette jeune fille enfin !! Comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu avais de nouveau une petite amie ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Maman. » Répliqua Ron, dépité.

« Je la trouve bien proche pour quelqu'un qui n'est soit disant 'pas ta petite amie'. »

« Cette photo a été prise à notre insu et dans de mauvaises circonstances. Et je le répète ce n'est pas ma petite copine. »

« Et d'abord, comment elle s'appelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ? Quel âge elle a ? Depuis quand tu la connais ? Elle n'a pas de petits copains j'espère ? Elle a des frères et sœurs ? C'est quoi son numéro de sécurité sociale ? » Demanda Mme Weasley, sans reprendre son souffle.

Ron savait pertinemment que s'il ne répondait pas à un minimum de questions sa mère allait le harceler.

« Attends, Maman, c'est bon, calme-toi. C'est une journaliste, enfin non, une éditrice ou un truc de ce genre. Elle s'appelle Hermione. Je ne connais pas son âge. Non, elle n'a pas de frères et sœurs, elle est fille unique, et non elle n'a pas de petit copain. Enfin… Je crois. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais d'elle. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, maman. On m'attend à l'entraînement. Bisous. Je t'aime. Bye ! » Dit-il coupant court à la conversation. Il savait que s'il la laissait faire, il en aurait pour plus d'une heure. Il ne pouvait heureusement pas se le permettre. Il était déjà en retard.

En arrivant à l'entraînement, Ron se prit un savon par Mr Johnson. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. Les exercices se passèrent de la plus mauvaise façon possible. Ron ratait toutes les passes, n'était pas capable de parcourir le terrain sans éviter ses collègues, se faisait plaquer toutes les deux minutes. Bref, un entraînement de merde. Tout ça parce que l'autre furie l'avait réveillé à l'aube, pour se prendre la tête avec lui. Elle ne savait faire que ça d'ailleurs. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était toujours pour s'envoyer des pics ou des vannes à la figure. Il faut dire qu'elle était plus douée que lui à ce jeu là. Quoique, la dernière fois, lors de l'interview, il s'en était donné à cœur joie pour la taquiner et la faire enrager. Elle ne marchait pas, elle courait. C'est ce qui l'amusait le plus.

Ron se surprit à sourire. Mais que faisait-il ?? Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle ! Ça n'allait plus très fort, lui, dis donc. Ses collègues le sortirent de sa rêverie, en se moquant gentiment de lui concernant ses minables exploits précédemment sur le terrain. Ils lui donnaient des coups de coude, lui ébouriffaient les cheveux. Mr Johnson lui attribua un regard lui montrant son insatisfaction et lui dit :

« On peut savoir ce que tu as foutu sur ce terrain, Weasley ?? Je vais te le dire, moi. T'as rien foutu ! C'était quoi cette performance ?? Tu voulais me prouver qu'au prochain match je pouvais te laisser sur le banc des remplaçants, c'est ça ?! »

« Désolé, chef, mais… il vient de m'arriver encore un truc désagréable ce matin. » S'excusa Ron, tout penaud, baissant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de son entraîneur.

« Ah ouais ?! Eh quoi ?! T'as perdu ton lapin en peluche ?! Tu trouvais plus ton caleçon ?! Tu as intérêt à te bouger si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse sur la touche la prochaine fois ! »

« Mais… Non… Enfin je veux dire… Oui, Mr Johnson. »

« Pfff, quelle poisse !! » Dit Ron en se tournant vers Greg, attendant que l'entraîneur ne soit plus là pour l'entendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ce matin ? À part la perte de ton lapin en peluche, je veux dire… » Pouffa Greg.

« Très drôle, très spirituel. Merci vieux ! » Répliqua Ron, froissé.

« Allez ! Je déconne. Pardon. Bon, dis-moi. »

« En fait, j'ai eu la foldingue de journaliste au téléphone ce matin. Figure-toi, qu'on est sur la couverture d'un magazine people tous les deux. Je suis passé le prendre ce matin. » Ron fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de ladite revue, pendant qu'il continuait à parler à Greg. « Tiens, regarde ! » S'exclama Ron en lui tendant le magazine.

« Ah oui ! OK ! Je vois. Dis donc elle est sacrément mignonne ! » Dit Greg, les sourcils rehaussés par la surprise. « Il faut dire que votre posture est plus qu'explicite. ». Rajouta-t-il.

« Oui bon ça va !! Je la tiens juste contre moi pour qu'elle évite de se faire bousculer par la horde de filles qui nous entourait. C'est d'ailleurs l'une d'elles qui nous a pris en photo. Arggg !! Punaise ! J'aurais dû faire attention. Et voilà, que maintenant, l'autre hystérique m'appelle ce matin en me hurlant dessus pour remédier à ce merdier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ??! » S'emporta Ron.

« D'abord, tu te calmes. Relaxes. Tu vas appeler le journal et leur dire d'enlever tout de suite cette photo. Sinon tu portes plainte contre eux pour diffamation et pour atteinte à la vie privée. Tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude avec toutes les couvertures de magazine que tu as faites. » Répliqua Greg

« C'est pas que ça me gêne. C'est vrai j'ai l'habitude, mais pas Hermione. Alors elle me demande de faire en sorte de ne plus avoir son image dans un torchon. Je la comprends. Je n'aimerais pas non plus voir mon visage dans un truc pareil. Et puis, comme ce sont des conneries… » Ron laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Hermione ? » Demanda Greg, surpris.

« Elle ! La journaliste. » Rétorqua Ron, lui montrant la photo d'Hermione sur la revue, se demandant si son pote n'avait pas un peu de mal aujourd'hui.

« Ahhhh, elle s'appelle Hermione. Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Dis donc vous êtes vachement proches. Tu m'avais caché ça ! » Minauda Greg.

« Pfff, arrête Greg, c'est nul ! C'est juste que ces derniers temps on s'est beaucoup croisé tous les deux. »

« Comment ça vous ne faites que vous croisez ? C'est bizarre. Je dirais même autre chose. C'est le destin ! Vous êtes fais pour être ensemble tous les deux ! Et à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu me racontes tout ! » Déclara Greg

« Ce que tu peux être con, toi, quand tu t'y mets ! Il n'y a rien à raconter. Allez, viens, je meurs de faim ! » Dit Ron, rougissant et souriant en même temps, l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Ils partirent tous deux en direction du bistrot, il était temps pour eux d'aller rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Au même moment, aux Edition Austen, Hermione bouclait enfin son dossier. Le livre qu'elle venait de lire avait été barbant. Elle allait enfin consacrer toute son énergie à deux romans qui lui tenaient à cœur, '_Intrigue au Collège de Navarre' _et '_Mon ciel dans ton enfer_'. Ça l'avait passionnée. Pendant qu'elle commençait à feuilleter le premier manuscrit, elle vit l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son ordinateur. C'était le moment de prendre sa pause-déjeuner. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle décrocha, le cœur battant la chamade. La première personne qui lui vient à l'esprit avant de décrocher était Ron. Cela ne pouvait être que lui, il allait enfin lui annoncer qu'il avait arrangé les choses.

« Les éditions Austen, Melle Granger à l'appareil ! »

« Hermione ! Bonjour, chérie. C'est maman. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Maman, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec papa ? »

« Non, ma puce, tout va bien. Ton père se porte comme un charme. En fait, je t'appelle pour avoir de tes nouvelles. »

« Ben, je vais bien merci maman. T'as l'air bizarre, t'es sûre que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. C'est juste que… comment dire… je t'ai vue sur la couverture d'un magazine en charmante compagnie… et… je me demandais pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit plus tôt. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très surprise de savoir que ma fille avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'elle ne m'en avait pas touché un seul mot. »

« Maman, je t'arrête de suite. C'est une invention de toute pièce de ce torchon ! «

« Tu veux dire que c'est un trucage ? »

« Non maman ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que Ron et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensem… »

« Donc si ce n'est pas un trucage, ça veut dire que tu connais ce jeune homme et donc que vous êtes ensemble. La photo vous montre très proches. Hermione, j'aimerais comprendre ! »

« Alors laisse-moi finir mes phrases si tu veux tout comprendre !! » Hermione commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. Sa mère lui coupait la parole et nous voulait pas la laisser en placer une. C'était le monde à l'envers. « Cette photo a été prise dans un contexte bien particulier. J'ai vu Ron au cinéma et au moment de nous en aller, nous avons été pris en otage par des groupies qui voulaient des autographes. Pour faire court, Ron est un joueur de rugby que j'ai interviewé il y a deux jours. Bref. Pour ne pas être pris d'assaut par ces jeunes filles aux hormones en effusion, Ron m'a un peu collée à lui pour qu'elles évitent de me blesser. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que l'une d'entre elles a pris la photo. »

« Donc c'est ton petit copain ? »

« Mais non !! Enfin maman, je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais avec lui ! De toutes les façons, il doit faire en sorte de retirer mon image de ce foutoir. Après tout, il m'y a mise. Voilà ! Affaire classée ! Sinon… ça va toi ?? »

« J'ai compris. Je me doutais bien que tu m'en aurais parlé avant. Oui, je vais bien, merci ma chérie. »

« Bon, maman. Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais déjeuner. Je te rappelle bientôt. Bisous. Embrasse papa pour moi. »

« Ok, mais ne me rappelle pas dans deux mois comme tu as fait la dernière fois. Je n'aimerais pas apprendre que tu t'es mariée en lisant le journal. »

« Très drôle maman. Promis, je t'appelle prochainement. »

Voilà, ça c'était fait. Elle avait eu son anxieuse de mère au téléphone. Elle pouvait enfin passer à autre chose. C'est-à-dire, manger.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était 18h, quand Hermione quitta son bureau. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à sa bande de potes déjantés, dans leur pub favori.

Arrivée dans le bar, les filles étaient déjà installées, il ne manquait plus que Rupert. Hermione s'assit et commanda sa pinte de bière. Elle avait déjà commencé à discuter avec ses amies, quand Rupert fit irruption dans le bar, le bras levé tenant à la main une revue, en clamant haut et fort :

« Ma chérie, je crois qu'on a des choses à se raconter !! » Finit-il par dire, en jetant la gazette sur la table.

« Oh non !! Alors toi aussi tu es au courant. » Dit Hermione, désabusée.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? » Questionnèrent de concert Jude et Shona.

« De ça ! » S'exclama Rupert, en leur montrant l'image sur le magazine.

« Oh la vache ! » S'écria Shona. « « Punaise t'aurais pu nous le dire ! Tu sors avec ce beau gosse alors ?? Comment je t'envie, tu as trop de chance, tu ne peux pas savoir ! » Reprit-elle, surexcitée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure montrant son envie, et jetant un regard suggestif à Hermione.

« N'allez rien vous imaginer. Comme je le répète, et ce pour la dernière fois, sinon je crise : il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi, nous avons été pris en photo à notre insu devant un cinéma. Je l'ai sommé de régler cette affaire au plus vite. Voilà ! Fin de la discussion ! »

« Comment ça, vous vous êtes vus au ciné ? » Demanda Shona.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça ! » Enchaina Rupert.

« On s'est vu dimanche, devant le Prince Charles cinéma. On a un peu discuté à la sortie de nos films respectifs. Seulement, au moment de partir, on a été encerclé par des minettes qui voulaient un autographe et pour nous dépêtrer, Ron m'a collée à lui pour éviter que tout le monde se bouscule, c'est tout. Ensuite une des filles nous a pris en photo dans cette posture. Fini, stop, on n'en parle plus ! »

« Donc, tu n'es pas avec lui. » Interrogea Shona.

« Shona, mais enfin ! » S'offusqua Jude.

« Ben quoi ! » Répondit-elle à Jude, puis se tournant vers Hermione, lui proposa « Ça t'embêterait pas de me le présenter alors ? »

« Nan, pas du tout ! En même temps, je n'ai pas forcément envie de le revoir ! »

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! » La supplia Shona.

« Bon, OK ! » Dit Hermione, résignée.

Ils restèrent deux bonnes heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Le moment de se séparer, arriva. Ils sortirent du bar et se retrouvèrent encerclés par quelques journalistes. Les questions fusèrent.

« Melle Granger ! Dites-nous comment s'est passée votre première rencontre avec Mr Weasley ? Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? Allez-vous vous fiancer et vous marier ? Etiez-vous proches pendant sa liaison avec Natasha ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai rien à vous dire ! »

« Fichez-lui la paix bon sang ! Laissez-nous passer ! » Cria Rupert.

Hermione et ses amis tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin. Ils y arrivèrent enfin et se stoppèrent quelques rues plus loin.

« Prends soin de toi, et appelle-nous si tu as des soucis, OK ! » Dit Rupert, peiné de voir à quel point cette affaire était horrible pour elle. Il ne s'était pas imaginé l'envers du décor.

Chacun l'embrassa, Jude de manière timide, Shona la prit et la serra fort dans ses bras, et Rupert lui donna un baiser sur le front la maintenant par les épaules. Elle les remercia, les regarda s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment précis, appeler Ron. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en avait un besoin pressent. Peut être parce qu'il vivait ce genre de choses tous les jours. Elle l'appela sur-le-champ.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour Ron, la fin de journée avait également été difficile. Il avait aussi été assaillit par les journalistes. Les mêmes questions qu'à Hermione lui avaient été posées. Il n'avait pas daigné y répondre non plus.

Il reçut un coup de téléphone de Natasha, lui reprochant de l'avoir bien vite oubliée. S'ensuivit une dispute, à savoir qui avait quitté l'un avant l'autre. Elle voulait apprendre qui était Hermione, si elle l'avait chassée dans le cœur de Ron. Il trouvait cette discussion complètement ridicule. Mais Natasha insistait lourdement. Il l'informa qu'elle n'était qu'une connaissance et rien de plus. Natasha se fit toute mielleuse, d'un coup, et supplia Ron de la reprendre dans sa vie. Il hésita, longuement, argumentant le pourquoi de leur récente séparation. Cependant, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, trouvant des excuses pour son comportement, s'excusant sans cesse. Elle finit par l'avoir à l'usure quand il l'entendit couiner, puis s'effondrer en larmes, promettant de lui être désormais fidèle. Il céda, sans grande envie, mais surtout pour ne plus l'entendre. Il se sentait coupable de savoir qu'elle était malheureuse. Était-ce vrai ? Il en doutait, mais il n'était pas le genre de mec à larguer une fille en plein désespoir. Leur conversation sembla avoir duré une éternité pour lui quand il raccrocha enfin, lui promettant de reprendre leur aventure là où elle s'était terminée. Il sentait qu'il allait regretter cette décision, mais bon, il n'avait plus envie de donner d'explications ce soir. Il était las.

Il vit en regardant son portable qu'il avait eu un appel en absence. Il consulta sa messagerie. Hermione l'avait appelé pour l'incendier. Elle réclamait de le voir immédiatement. Elle donna l'adresse précise de là où elle se trouvait et l'enjoignit à la rejoindre. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Il était crevé. Toutefois, il savait que s'il n'y allait pas, la suite serait pis.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Il arriva donc, vingt minutes plus tard, à l'endroit indiqué. Hermione était assise à une table éloignée des autres clients et du bar. Il entra dans le pub, s'assit en face d'elle. Il s'aperçut à la minute où il la vit qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Sa mauvaise humeur s'estompa un peu. Il prit la parole :

« Alors, que se passe-t-il pour que tu veuilles me voir si vite ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Hilarant ! As-tu appelé le journal ? »

« Oui, je leur ai dit que s'ils n'enlevaient pas la photo ainsi que l'article nous concernant, je portais plainte pour diffamation et atteinte à la vie privée. Ça te va ?? »

« Oui ! Merci ! J'ai eu une journée horrible ! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ron le vit et ébaucha un geste de réconfort en voulant poser sa main sur la sienne, mais se ravisa quand il aperçut le changement d'expression sur le visage d'Hermione et lorsqu'elle lui dit « Tout ça c'est de ta faute après tout !! »

« Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ?! J'ai rien fait ! T'es gonflée de m'accuser ! »

C'est à ce moment précis, que le barman vient pour leur demander leur commande. Ils n'y firent même pas attention. Il essayait tant bien que mal de prendre la parole, mais en vain. Il s'éloigna, halluciné.

« Si tu n'étais pas aussi célèbre, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute si les gens m'apprécient, ce qui n'est pas ton cas apparemment ! »

« En effet ! Il ne m'arrive que des ennuis depuis que je te connais. »

« Ben tu veux savoir, je me demande comment les journalistes ont pu penser que j'étais avec toi ?! T'es tellement froide et hystérique, qu'on se demande depuis combien de temps un mec ne t'a pas touchée ! »

Et une gifle magistrale atterrit sur le visage de Ron. Hermione fut tellement blessée de sa tirade, qu'elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle était en colère, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche, fut une insulte.

« Tu n'es qu'un connard ! » cria-t-elle. Elle quitta le pub, sans se retourner.

Il avait été furieux contre elle pour s'en être pris à lui de cette façon, puis la claque l'avait abasourdi. C'est vrai qu'il y avait été un peu fort avec elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça. C'était grossier et méchant. Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Avait-elle eu la frousse entourée de ces journalistes peu scrupuleux ? Aurait-il dû être plus compréhensif ? Et pourquoi il ne pensait qu'à elle en ce moment ? Il se mit à sourire. Elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, quoi qu'elle fasse. Ça promettait.


End file.
